disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mulan
Mulan is a character created by the user Jack Skellington. Application located here. Abilities Mulan’s abilities include Khan (horse), Jian, archery, and luck if Cri-kee (cricket) is really lucky. Personality Mulan is independent, clumsy, outdoorsy, brave, courageous, outspoken, clever, resourceful, witty, adventurous, tomboyish, creative, self-reliant, tenacious, unique, spirited, astute, sneaky, self-conscious, protective, alert, awkward, procrastinating, pensive, selfless, opinionated, impulsive, absent minded, ambitious, dogmatic, and modest. Opinions of Other Characters Lucky: When she first met the small Dalmatian, she was reminded of little brother back home, and took an instant liking to him, although she was surprised he joined despite how young he was and that he was part of 100 other Dalmatians and all of them being raised by two parents . Tojo: When she met him, she took a liking to him, and they developed a friendship in just a few days. She was sure he would look out for her as she would do for him. History When Shan Yu got past the Great Wall of China, one man from every family was summoned to fight in the Chinese Army. Mulan worried for her father's safety, disguised herself as a boy, and went undercover into the army as Ping, a name thought of by Mushu. It took some time for her to get the hang of things, and it was hard at first, but she just needed to get the hang of things and think things through. After that, she climbed to the top of the class, although, before it could be completed, Li Shang had received a message ordering him and his troops be sent to backup the main army, and try to stop Shan Yu. But when they finally got there, Shan Yu's army had already attacked and killed all in the village, as well as annihilated the Chinese Army. Being China's last defense, they went through the mountains to try and kill Shan Yu once and for but but they were ambushed and out matched. When the Huns charged at them, Mulan, on instinct, went and took their last cannon and launched at the highest mountain in the pass, causing an avalanche that she and Li Shang barely survived. The Huns and Shan Yu where finally dead. But this brief victory was ruined when she was found to be a woman. Dishonored, she was left alone to go back to her family. She would have if she had not seen Shan Yu was still alive. Knowing she had to do something, she rode to the city to warn the army or anyone who would listen, although no matter how hard she tried, she was no longer in her Ping disguise. So, no one listened to her and when the Huns did attack, they were able to catch Shang and his soldiers by surprise, and managed to get in the palace with the emperor. But, with team work, and all their training, they managed to get inside and defeat the Huns. While Shang helped the emperor escape, Mulan and Mushu finished off Shan Yu. With him dead, and China safe, Mulan returned to her father, bearing the emperor's medallion and Shan Yu's sword, finally bringing honor to her family. When the worlds merged, and Yen Sid's call was put out, she once again took up her Ping disguise, thinking only men were allowed to help the forces of good and she was caught out almost instantly by Tojo to be a women who explained that anyone who was a Hero could help. So, with that, she resumed her real life as Mulan, which was better anyway since she was much faster without all that armour. Threads Participated In Other *She is probably the Disney princess/Forces of Good member to kill the most people, if her avalanche did freeze the Huns it buried. *She was one of the few who discovered the first Virtue and took her place in the battle for it. *She has a sword and a bow and arrow. *She trains the heroes who don’t have much skill in fighting. Gallery Mulan 1.jpg Mulan.jpg Category:Characters